Jou-san no Hatsukoi!
by Relaxing Pikachu
Summary: This is about everyone's favorite glasses wearing boy. After so many years, he has finally gotten enough courage to ask the girl of his dreams out, but he needs advice first. What kind of advice will he get? Read on to find out! (Jou x Mimi)
1. I'm Gonna Do It!

*Hey everyone. This is my very first Joumi fic!! Wish me luck on it, though. It's pretty much a humor fic. I can't write _any_thing with Taichi giving off advice without it being comedic. ^^ This first part is a tad bit short. If I am lucky, maybe all of the parts will end up short. lol Oh, btw, anything with an asterisk means that there is an author's note about it at the bottom. I still can't figure out how to link and stuff like I used to do so that you readers won't have to scroll. I have no idea what the deal with ff.net is. Maybe _one_ day they'll email me back, explaining it to me. ^^ Now, as always, I do not own any of these characters and/or places associated with the show, game, manga, etc. Toei has the rights to the show and Bandai has the right to the merchandise, pretty much.* 

**Jou-san no Hatsukoi! (Jou-san's First Love!)**

Part 1: I'm Going To Do It! 

A shadowy person was sitting down on a couch, holding a book that seemed to resemble a photo album. The person was sighing, looking through it. The person then jumped, realizing that they weren't alone. 

"Oh, hello there," the person said, closing up the photo album. "You all scared me." 

The person put the photo album down. 

"I guess you all are wondering what I was looking at." 

The readers all nodded. 

"Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt to tell you the story behind the photos in that photo album." 

The photos were that of a boy and a girl, who seemed to be a nice, loving couple. 

"I bet you all think that they are cute," the person said. 

All of the girls of the audience went, "Kawaii!!" (Cute!) 

"I expected that," the person said with a small chuckle. 

The person realized that the readers were growing restless. 

"Okay, I will tell you the story of a boy and how he goes through so many obstacles and embarassing situations, just to obtain the love of a certain girl. He has had a crush on this girl for quite some time, but let us start from the beginning, where we will find out more about this boy and his very first love..."   
****   
*White Day was right around the corner and everyone was excited and looking forward to the well awaited holiday. This was the day that the boys were giving presents and chocolates to the girls that they have received gifts from on Valentine's Day. 

As for our Odaiba boys, they were all wrapped up in the gift giving thing as well as trying to get a gift for the girls they admired most or were interested in romantically. 

Not the now, 18-year-old, Kido Jou or his 16-year-old companion, Izumi Koushirou. Neither boy was particularly popular and they were pretty much shy around girls. 

Koushirou wasn't too interested in girls period, so he says. "I do not have time for them," he would say. We all know better, though. For Koushirou had, had a crush on a girl once, but accidentally blabbed that he did while with the girl. The girl, however, did not feel the same way back and only thought of him as a friend. That had upset the boy terribly, even though he never showed it. 

After that one bad incident, he promised himself that he would never allow himself to fall for another girl again, even though the one girl he had, had the crush on, never went away. He has remained friends with the girl, but it still hurt him that nothing more could come out of that. The only good thing about this is that nobody else knew about his crush on the girl, only the girl knew about it. 

Jou, on the other hand, was ready for romance and had been for the past couple of years. The only problem, was the actual person he had been crushing on for the past few years. The outgoing, popular 16-year-old, Tachikawa Mimi. The older boy had finally gotten the nerve to try and ask the younger girl out. 

"Aww, who am I kidding," the boy frowned. "There is _no_ way I could _ever_ get her to like me the way I like her. She likes popular guys." 

Jou was sitting in the Odaiba Public Library, pondering and trying to figure out what he should do, ignoring his Physics homework. He really needed some advice on what to do and decided to get some advice, even if it meant putting his studies on hold for a while. He then thought about whom he could ask to get advice from. 

"I guess I _could_ go and ask Koushirou for some advice..." 

Jou shook his head and decided _not_ to. He knew what Koushirou's views of love and romance were and they were all pretty negative. He always wondered why Koushirou had such a negative attitude when it came to romance. He felt sorry for the boy, but he decided not to worry about his redheaded friend and to worry about his pretty, tan-haired one. 

"I can't worry about Koushirou right now!" the boy said in a determined voice. "I have to find a way to get Mimi to notice me!" 

With that, the boy got out of his chair and exited the library. He knew the perfect person to get advice from. His good friend, Yamato...   
******************************************************************************************************************************************* 

Comments

Note 1: What is White Day you all ask? Well, White Day is like the mirror of St. Valentine's Day in Japan. In Japan, on Valentine's, the girls give boys chocolates and stuff to whomever they admire, or their male friends, etc. White Day is the opposite where the boys give gifts or chocolates to the girls. As you already know, Valentine's is February 14, White Day is excatly a month later, March 14. 

Giri Chocolates are given to male friends on Valentine's by the girls. It's given to those they aren't romantically interested in pretty much. You know, like in Elementary School, we all gave everyone in our class a Valentine, that type of thing, so that no one will feel left out. Giri Chocolates are given to guys in the same sense; so that no guy would feel left out. Another name for "Giri Chocolates," is "Obligation Chocolates." 

Honmei Chocolates or special gifts are given to a girl's actual romantic interest on St. Valentine's Day. To prove to the guy that they are _really_ special to the girl, Honmei Chocolates are sometimes homemade. Homemade things are much more meaningful in Japanese culture and shows that you really care about the person you made it for since they went through the trouble to do it. 


	2. The Advice of Ishida!

*Welcome back everyone. I hope you all enjoyed reading the first part. Now this part is going to be a little...strange. I guess you all are wondering "how" exactly. Well, I'll tell ya. Matt is a _tad_ bit OOC for this part, not to mention heavy Taito hinting and obsessing. Okay, so he's more than just a "_tad_" bit OOC. He's a _lot_ OOC. lol So now that you all know what to expect of the handsome, Yamato, don't ask, but feel free to comment on him after reading this. I just couldn't resist doing this and thanks to my buddy, DavidAP, I probably wouldn't have been able to come up with more stuff since he helped to inspire me so much for it. lol. Now, as always, I do not own anything dealing with Digimon, period.* 

Part 2: The Advice of Ishida! 

17-year-old Ishida Yamato, heartthrob of Odaiba High and lead singer of the group, the Teen-Age Wolves, was sitting in the apartment that he shared with his father. The boy frowned in disgust at how sloppy his father's housekeeping was and he hated cleaning up after him, but he did so anyway. Yamato had _just_ finished cleaning up the entire apartment, their kitchen being the worse. Mr. Ishida had to work for the day, so Yamato had the entire place to himself. Right now, the boy was resting up from doing all of the housework once again. 

"Rest and relaxation at last," the boy smiled as he sank down into the couch. 

He wasn't able to relax for long, though, since he heard a knock on the front door. 

"Why does this always happen," the boy muttered in annoyance. "I never get to rest and when I am about to, something happens which keeps me from relaxing, like rabid fan girls who stalk me on a daily basis! At least Jun has stopped, though." 

There was another knock on the door. Yamato was growing a bit more annoyed. 

"I'm coming, I'm coming," the boy shouted out in an obvious, annoyed tone. 

He opened the door and shouted, "What do you want!?!" Yamato really didn't care who it was. With school, his band, the many fans, and the cleaning, he was pretty stressed out. 

Yamato, who was expecting to see some rabid fan, was surprised to find an actual friend of his. Standing at his door was a tall, blue haired boy. 

"Oh, Jou, what do ya know," the boy said while sweatrdopping. "I didn't mean to shout." 

"That's okay," the older boy said, not wanting to know why Yamato was in such a bad mood. 

"I'm sorry for yelling at you just now," the boy apologized. 

"If you want me to go, I can leave," Jou insisted. 

"No way, come on in!" 

Jou entered the apartment and took a seat on the couch while Yamato went to the kitchen to get himself something to drink. 

"Do you want anything," Yamato asked. 

Jou shook his head. 

"Suit yourself," the boy said, pouring himself a glass of water. 

After he got himself his drink, he sat across from Jou. 

"So, what brings you by?" 

Jou ran his hand through his long, blue hair nervously. No one knew of his crush on Mimi and he wasn't so sure if he should tell anyone that he did. 

"_Well_?" 

"Well, I sorta need some advice," the boy responded quietly. 

"Advice," the blonde haired boy asked in confusion. "What _kind_ of advice?" 

"About girls," Jou said in a quick manner and a low tone. 

"I can't hear you," Yamato informed him. 

"About girls," Jou said, raising his voice slightly. 

"C'mon Jou! You are going to have to do better than that," the boy said, while cupping his hand around his right ear. "Speak up!" 

"I SAID I NEED ADVICE ABOUT GIRLS," Jou shouted, which caused Yamato to fall over. 

The boy turned red in the face from nervousness and quieted down again. 

"You didn't have to _shout_," Yamato argued, while trying to get the hearing back in his right ear. 

"Sorry," the boy apologized. 

"That's okay," Yamato said. He picked himself up and sat himself back down like he was before Jou shouted. "So what exactly do you need to know?" 

"I sort of want a girl to notice me," he explained. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time now, but I never had the courage to until now." He sighed. "Too bad I don't know anything about girls, which is why I need some help and advice. Will you help me, Yamato-kun?" 

Yamato gave Jou an arrogant smirk and ran his hand through his mousse and gel infested hair. 

"You came to the right place my friend!" 

The room suddenly went dark, as a spotlight shined down on the handsome, blonde haired boy. He had an extra, twinkly smile and held a rose with his hair blowing in the wind, which it really wasn't since there's so much mousse and hair gel in it. A group of girls from out of nowhere were screaming out his name as well. He looked as if he were at a photo shoot posing as the current year's sexiest bachelor. 

"Huh?" 

"I know everything about girls and they _all_ love me," Yamato said, still in the same exact pose with the rose and the blowing wind that was blowing from out of nowhere to make him look even cuter. 

"Yes, of course. _All_ of the girls love you," Jou said in a sarcastic manner while rolling his eyes. 

The boy quit with the cocky attitude and decided to help out his friend and everything went back to normal. 

"So what makes the girls like _you_ so much?" 

"My devilishly handsome good looks," Yamato said, posing, holding the rose again. 

"Oh brother," the older boy muttered. 

Yamato got serious again and went back to giving his advice. 

"I have only one word for you my friend that will get all of the girls to notice you," Yamato smiled. 

"And that would be?" 

"Music!" 

"Music?" Jou asked. 

Yamato nodded as the scene changes just like it did before. Only this time, Jou and Yamato ends up in the back of a big white limo. 

"What the..." Jou started. "Where'd all of this stuff come from? How did we get here?" 

The boy then notices Yamato's wardrobe. 

"What the heck are you wearing!?!" 

Yamato was wearing a big white hat, white pants, white boots, and a big white fur coat. Right now, he looked like a male, pimp, cowgirl version of Madonna, minus his hair of course. The Limo was filled with other guys as well. Who knows who they were. Jou was literally scared of Yamato's imagination right now as the Limo started to pull off into the night on the weird looking streets of Las Vegas. How they ended up in Vegas, or the limo in general, who knows. :-p 

All of a sudden music started to play, but not just _any_ music, but _music_. Madonna's _song_, "Music." 

"We are going to show Jou here a good time," Yamato giggled playfully. 

Jou was trying to throw himself out of the limo, but he couldn't since his way was blocked off by all of the other guys in the limo. Besides, the limo was moving and no matter how tempted Jou was to actually overlook that tiny fact, he didn't want to get himself hurt or injured. 

Yamato and the other guys in the limo were all moving to the music and dancing in their seats as Yamato started to sing, slightly different lyrics of course... 

**Hey DJ Taichi,**   
**Put a record on**   
**I want to dance for _you_, baby!!!**

"But Taichi isn't here.." Jou said, hoping it would discourage Yamato from singing or dancing anymore. He really didn't think about what Yamato _said_ in reference to Taichi. 

"He _should_ be," Yamato muttered to himself. "What does he see in Sora anyway..." 

The boy dismissed his thoughts and went back to his singing. The limo moved on an on as everyone continued to have a good time, all accept for Jou that is. He wanted out. 

"How is this going to help me," Jou shouted over the music and Yamato's singing. "You are sitting here acting all carefree and relaxed!" 

"You see my friend," Yamato smiled, "that is a part of it. You need to calm down and unwind before approaching a girl." 

He went back to dancing in his seat to the music. The limo stopped eventually and Jou thought that this nightmare he was trapped in was over, but he didn't know how _wrong_ he was. Yamato and all of the guys got out of the limo, but Jou kept his seat. He didn't like the looks of the building that the limo had stopped in front of. It looked like the perfect place to get into a lot of trouble and that was the _last_ thing he wanted. 

"I am _not_ getting out," Jou said, crossing his arms. 

"Oh no you don't," Yamato said, holding his pimp, cowgirl hat down on his head from the blowing wind. "You are here to have fun and believe me, _this_ will do it!" 

Jou didn't like the sound of that, but he still kept his ground, refusing to get out. 

"Guys, get him out of there," Yamato told them. 

They went into the limo and dragged Jou out, who was kicking and screaming that he wanted to go home, which didn't help him any. ^^ 

"Calm down Jou," Yamato said as they all entered the flashy looking building. 

They forced Jou to sit down in one of the chairs. Jou looked as if he were going to hyperventilate being in such an unfamiliar place. 

"I will calm down as soon as you tell me what I am doing here," Jou demanded. 

"You will soon see," the blonde haired boy smirked. 

Jou looked around and noticed that the place was filled with women, not counting Yamato and his group of friends that just showed up. 

"What _is_ this place," Jou wondered to himself. 

Soon as he asked, the same familiar song started to play. 

"Not this song again," Jou moaned, putting his head into the palm of his hands. 

All of a sudden, Yamato and the other people in the place started to shout as if they were cheering for a performer. Jou decided to lift his head to look at the stage to see what everyone had been looking at. His eyes nearly popped out of his head and his face turned red from embarrassment. On the stage were a bunch of half dressed guys dancing around. It was like he was in a strip club, only a male one. The scariest thing about this club, was that all of the dancers resembled Taichi a lot. 

"Take me home, Yamato!!!" the boy screamed. "I don't like your imagination!! What does this have to do with me getting a date!" 

The boy smiled at his friend as he watched the dancers. He then started to sing again. 

"Well, you know Jou..." 

**Music makes the people come together**   
**Music makes me and Taichi live as one forever...**

"What does music have to do with anything!" the boy shouted. "And why in the world do you keep talking about Taichi!" 

The boy kept ignoring Jou as he continued his improvised love song while cheering for all of the "Taichi dancers" and tossing out cash. 

**Don't think of yesterday, Taichi**   
**And you don't have to go look at that chick**   
**I like to boogie-woogie, with you here**   
**It's like ecstasy, riding with you**   
**And my love for you, never goes away**   
**You touch everything I'm in**   
**I've just _Got_ to have you everyday**

"This is scary..." Jou said as one of the dancers came towards him. 

"Isn't this fun," Yamato smiled. 

"GET THIS GUY AWAY FROM ME!!! GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!!" the boy shouted as he ran out of the club. 

"He has to learn how to relax," Yamato sighed as he walked out behind him. 

"Stay away from me," Jou screamed. "What on _earth_ made you think that I would want to go to a place with exotic male dancers! I don't have the guts to go to a girl's one!" 

"You sure are a party pooper," Yamato smiled. "I was enjoying myself _very_ much!"  
  
"They all looked like Taichi," Jou screamed out in fear. 

The older boy then started to mutter, "This isn't happening!" over and over again. 

"If you really want to go back, I'll take ya back," Yamato frowned and sighed. 

The boy snapped his fingers, and they were right back in Yamato's apartment. 

"I need serious therapy," Jou muttered, trying to get the disturbing thought of the Taichi clone, dancing in front of his face. _Very_ close to his face. 

"Calm down, Jou," Yamato said, sitting down on the couch. 

"I came over here for help and you traumatize me for life," Jou shouted. "How is _this_ going to help me to get Mi...er girls to notice me!" 

"Just like I said before," Yamato smiled. 

"And that was?"  
  
"Music, makes the people, come together," he repeated. 

Jou sweatdropped. 

"I'll just go ask somebody else," the boy sighed. 

"No, I'm serious," Yamato insisted. "Girls _dig_ music." 

"Then why didn't you just say that in the first place instead of scaring me to death!" 

"What is wrong with my club?" Yamato asked. "I like it very much. Those dancers looked almost as handsome as me and were very talented in all of the right ways." 

"Oh-kay," Jou said, giving Yamato a look like he was crazy. 

"Like I said," Yamato started, ignoring Jou's look, "music is what girls like."   
  
"But I'm not a musician." 

"Everyone has _some_ musical talent," Yamato insisted. 

"If you say so," the older boy sighed. 

"I _know_ so," Yamato said. "Can you play any instruments?" 

"The boy started to think for a moment when he shouted out, "Yeah! I do know how to play an instrument!" 

"That's a start," Yamato smiled. "What instrument can you play?" 

"The Triangle!" Jou exclaimed in a proud tone. 

Yamato face faulted from the response, but picked himself up quickly. 

"Are you _serious_!" Yamato asked in disbelief. "The _Triangle_?!?" 

"Um, yeah," Jou said, scratching the back of his head. "What's wrong with that?" 

"You're a smart guy," the younger boy started, "_you_ figure it out!" 

The boy did just that and imagined what it would be like if he were to play the Triangle for the girl he had such a crush on... 

Dream World Sequence On> 

Jou was imagining himself out in the park with the girl of his dreams. She was sitting on the bench wondering what Jou was about to do for her. 

"Hi Mimi-kun," Jou said in a bashful manner. 

"Hey Jou-senpai," the girl smiled. "What did you want to show me?" 

"I wanted to play a song for you," Jou said in a goofy voice. 

"That's, uh, nice," the girl said in an unsure tone. "I had no idea you played an instrument," she said with a smile. 

Mimi, who was expecting Jou take out a guitar or something, saw him take out a Triangle with a little stick and started to hit it. The tune of the song was the one she sang to awaken Shogungekomon. 

The girl sweatdropped at Jou. 

"Um...I just remembered that I have to go ...um...wash my hair. Yeah, that's right!" the girl laughed nervously. 

The girl then started to run off. 

"See you later," Mimi called as she ran as fast as her two legs could carry her. 

"Okay," Jou shouted back. "I'll give you another concert too! I just learned Twinkle Twinkle Little Star!" 

"Man, what a nerd," Mimi laughed. 

Dream World Sequence Off> 

"Okay, okay, I see your point," Jou said. "But there isn't much I _can_ do music wise." 

"We could always try singing and getting you a new look." 

"Why would I want to get a new look?" 

"You can't become a rock star without a new look!" 

"Mimi-kun always seemed like the type that would go for J-Pop instead of J-Rock," Jou said to himself. 

"Well, are you ready for your new look?" the boy with tons of enthusiasm. 

"I guess," Jou said slowly. 

"Great!" the boy exclaimed. "This day isn't going to be boring after all!" 

"You can help me find a 'new look,' but do _not_ try and put me in those weird clothes you were wearing!" 

"Okay, okay, I won't, although..." 

"YAMATO!!!" 

"Just kidding!" 

The boy lead Jou to his room to his wardrobe of clothes, which he never seemed to wear and started to change Jou's clean cut, plain, glasses wearing self, to a Rock & Roll nightmare... 


	3. The Rock & Roll Disaster!

*Thank you all for reading and reviewing so far. I really appreciate it and I appreciate your reviews even more. ^_^ Man, I _must_ remember to avoid using gender based pronouns when the narrator, aka "shadowy person," is speaking so you all won't guess who it is just yet. I mean, you all can _guess_ whom this mon or person could be, but I am not going to tell you if you are right or not seeing as how their identity won't be revealed until the very end of this story. Maybe I'll just hint if you are right or not with your guesses, even if this part _does_ have a pretty big hint in it. :-p Oh, for the record, all of the ages of the characters are rounded up. Let's just say Jou is _about_ to turn 18 or Miyako is _about_ to turn 15, etc. Just trying to keep the ages insync with the Japanese school year and stuff. ^^ Now enough of my blabbing, I'll just continue on with this fic before I bore you all to death.* 

Part 3: The Rock & Roll Disaster! 

The shadowy person shook their head at the thought of Jou dressing as a rock star. 

"It is quite surprising seeing such an intelligent person stoop to such a level, but a pretty face can make one do almost anything that is 'unlike' themselves." 

The person turned the page of the photo album which showed Jou in the clothes that Yamato had dressed him in. He looked like a bad *Elvis impersonator with thin framed glasses and Yamato had apparently did his hair, so that it would look kind of messy and wild looking; like a certain 17-year-old soccer player. -_- 

Something else that was quite wrong was the size of the pants that went to the outfit. The pants legs were a bit short on him since he _was_ a tad bit taller than Yamato and the arms were the same way. 

"He looked like quite the fool, if you ask me," the person frowned. "He would have been better off acting as himself, but that thought hadn't even crossed his mind. Mimi-san was already quite fond of him to begin with." 

The person shook their head and sighed again. 

"The most obvious solution to his problem, acting as himself, yet he wouldn't follow it," the person repeated, "but let us not worry about that. Let me continue on with this story so you can see how much of a fool the boy made of himself when trying to impress, the pretty, Tachikawa Mimi-san..."   
****   
It was a beautiful day in the city Odaiba. There were a few friends meeting at a pizza place, trying to figure out how they all should spend their day. 

"So, what are you planning on doing for the day," a young, 15-year-old girl by the name of, Inoue Miyako asked her older friend, Tachikawa Mimi. 

"I am not sure yet," the pretty, young girl responded. 

"Well, you two should come up with something," a redheaded boy, who was sitting in between them with his arms crossed, said grumpily. "I am not really all that fond of the idea of sitting around here all day." 

"Oh, Koushirou-kun, calm down," Mimi smiled at him. 

"Well, it's true," he continued. "Anyway, where are Taichi-san and Sora-san?" 

"Date," Miyako said taking a sip from her soda. "We are just waiting around for Iori and Ken." 

"Everyone else is busy today too?" Koushirou asked in surprise. 

"I guess so," Mimi said. She then frowned and said in a disappointed tone, "Even Jou-senpai..." 

The girl sighed after she said that. Koushirou and Miyako just shrugged. 

"He is probably doing some extra homework," Miyako informed Mimi. "He _is_ going into his last year of High School." 

"That _is_ true," Mimi said. "He is probably just studying." 

"That _does_ it!" Koushirou said in an impatient tone. "I am ready to eat!" 

"What happened to your always being polite," Miyako laughed. 

"My stomach is doing all of the talking," Koushirou smiled bashfully. "It is affecting my mood and judgement." 

"We are supposed to be having a Chosen Children gathering and most of us aren't even here," Miyako complained. 

"They better get here soon," Koushirou muttered. 

"You notice he only acts this way around us," Miyako laughed. 

"Strange," Mimi agreed. "He _does_ act totally different around us. He is _always_ polite and never loses his temper around the others." 

"We know the _true_ side of Izumi Koushirou!" Miyako laughed. "He isn't as polite as he seems." 

Koushirou playfully stuck out his tongue and pulled down his eyelid at the two girls as he went back to sipping his drink. 

A short time later, Iori and Ken showed up. 

"Hey guys," Mimi greeted them. 

The 12-year-old Hida Iori greeted them first. 

"Hello, everyone," he bowed politely. "How are you all," he asked, taking a seat next to Mimi at the booth they were sitting in. 

"We're doing okay Iori-kun, but how come you guys are so late?" Miyako asked. 

Miyako's ex, 14-year-old boyfriend, Ichijouji Ken, spoke up. 

"We would have gotten here sooner, but we both ran into a bit of traffic," the boy responded as he took the free seat beside Miyako hesitantly. 

"How come you two didn't walk," Koushirou asked. 

"I was kind of tired from all of my training with my grandfather," Iori responded, looking at the menu. "I decided to use public transportation today and man, that was a _totally_ over rated experience! I prefer walking!" 

"What about you," Koushirou asked, looking over at Ken. 

"From where I live, you expect me to actually _walk_," Ken laughed. "I live in a whole other district!" 

"Good point," Mimi laughed. 

"I figured you would have stayed at Daisuke's place," Miyako pointed out. 

"I did too," Koushirou said. "That's why I asked." 

"Nope, not this weekend," Ken told the two. "I am always staying over at the Motomiya home and have been for the past three years. I don't want to overstay my welcome more than I probably already have."   
****   
"That was _part_ of Ichijouji's reason," the shadowy person explained, "but his main reason had a lot to do with Miyako in general." 

The person put down the photo album they had of Jou and went to another photo album. In the first photo was a 14-year-old Miyako and Ken, hugging one another. On the next page, the two were holding hands, on nice sunny Summer afternoon, walking together in the park during a school holiday; the perfect place for young, blossoming couples. In the last photo the person turned to, skipping over other Miyako x Ken photos, was a very festive looking one. Miyako was giving Ken a kiss on the cheek under the mistletoe when they were at Daisuke's Christmas party that he threw that past December. Both were wearing matching, Christmas outfits. She was dressed in a pretty, Mrs. Claus outfit and he was dressed as a skinny, handsome Santa. 

"Since the two no longer date, Ichijouji has been hanging around Odaiba less and less now-a-days." 

On the next page, was a photo of Miyako and Ichijouji, but they looked to be moreso friends or strangers, instead of a couple. 

"My guess is that he _may_ still like her and hates facing her more than he has to. I don't get that impression from Miyako, though. She seems to have moved on in pursuit of newer relationships and such. Why the two actually broke up is beyond me, though." The person then smiled. "At least the two are still _pretty_ good friends ever since their break up earlier this year." 

The person put that photo album down, and took the one back out with Jou and his coupling adventure mishaps. 

"Strange how romance works," the person said, turning through the photo album to get back to where they were earlier. "It is very unpredictable. What one may see as the perfect relationship or couple, which is the way everyone, myself included, saw Ken and Miyako, really isn't. Well, I should really continue on with the story of Jou's first love. I have taken up your time long enough..."   
****   
"Where is everyone else," Iori asked, putting the menu down. 

"Well, Yamato said not to bother him at all today because he was going to rest up, Sora and Taichi are out on a date, and it's the same with Daisuke and Hikari," Miyako explained. 

"How _do_ you get all of your information," Ken smiled at the glasses wearing girl. 

"I have my ways," she said in a sly tone. 

"Takaishi-san, has gone out of town for the entire weekend to do some research for her latest writing assignment. Takeru-kun, has accompanied her on this trip," Koushirou explained while sipping on his soda. "He has developed an interest in writing he tells me and decided to join his mother to see her in action." 

"What about Jou-san," Iori asked. 

"Studying," Mimi sighed sadly. 

"Let's not worry about him," Miyako said. "Let us worry about getting our bellies filled with some pizza!" 

"I wonder if there is going to be a show today," Ken wondered out aloud, looking at the big, empty stage with a microphone stand in the middle of it. 

"There always is," Mimi said. "They always have amateur singers sing during the day and sometimes have contests." 

"They take anyone who shows an interest," Miyako added on. "Karaoke _is_ quite popular around here as you know." 

"You would _never _catch _me_ in a singing contest," Koushirou said, shuddering at the thought. 

"Yeah, you're right," Miyako smirked. "We would only catch _you_ in an eating contest." 

"Ha-ha," the boy said with sarcasm while everyone else laughed. 

"Let's order ourselves a pizza," Iori urged. 

"Yeah, then we can sightsee or something," Ken added on. "There has to be _some_thing we haven't done yet for a gathering." 

"We could hang out at the mall," Miyako suggested. 

"Nah," Koushirou said, shaking his head. "I'm not much of a 'mall' person. Why not go someplace else?" 

"Like where?" Mimi asked. 

"I don't know," the boy shrugged. "The Planetarium?" 

"Ooh! I like the Planetarium," Miyako exclaimed, clapping her hands. 

"I have never been to a Planetarium before," Mimi said. "What are they like? All I know is that it has a lot to do with stars." 

"They are pretty interesting," Koushirou explained. "It's like you are sitting out in space, staring at all of the different constellations in the sky." 

"They also have a laser light show sometimes," Iori added on. 

"Yeah, it's really pretty," Miyako said. 

"I think going to the Odaiba Planetarium is a pretty good idea," Ken agreed. "It is a very interesting place. I have been there myself." 

"Besides," Koushirou smirked at Mimi playfully, "it's the perfect place for a cheap guy to take a date if they like to be under a starlit sky and you seem like the type that would like that kind of thing, sitting under a starlit sky with 'the guy of your dreams.'" 

The girl laughed at Koushirou and gave in. It was strange how Koushirou could joke about dating and love, yet he would still refer to it as a waste of time if ever asked about the topic himself or why he never dated or even made an attempt to ask a girl out. 

"Okay, so the Planetarium it is!" Mimi smiled. "Besides, I am outvoted 4 to 1," the girl laughed. 

"Okay, time to order our lunch," Miyako said. "What will we have?" 

"Veggie for me," Mimi said. 

"Doesn't matter to me," Koushirou stated, "but one with the works would be nice," he added on quickly. 

"I'm with Izumi," Ken said. "One with everything sounds okay." 

"I will take a Veggie," Iori said. 

"Hmm, I could go for a pepperoni," Miyako said. 

"I would much rather have a veggie," Mimi insisted. 

"But I want something with meat on it," Miyako said. 

"My idea works then!" Koushirou spoke up. "One with the works has all of your veggies _and_ meats." 

"But I don't like all of those extra veggies," Miyako complained. 

"I don't like all of those extra meats," Mimi frowned. 

"Veggie is much healthier," Iori pointed out. 

"Healthy, smealthy, I want junk!" Miyako said. 

"One's body is like a temple, Miyako-san," Iori said in a wise manner, "we must treat it as one and not ruin our temple and keep it nice, healthy, and strong." 

"Temple, smemple, it's the weekend and I want junk food!" Miyako said. 

The group kept debating on what to get until they all said at the same time, "How about Cheese!" 

"The perfect type of pizza," Mimi smiled. 

"Get extra cheese," Miyako insisted. 

"Okay, okay!" Mimi said, calling over the waiter...   
****   
A good while later... 

"Okay, here we are Jou," Yamato said leading Jou into a certain, pizza place. 

"Why are we here at the Odaiba Pizza Palace," Jou asked, feeling a bit embarassed due to his outfit. 

"We are here because this place has a great karaoke set up," Yamato explained. "Besides, lots of girls hang out around here." 

"But I only want one to notice me," Jou told the young, blonde haired boy. 

"Well, this is the perfect way to start," Yamato smiled at him. 

"You know, we really shouldn't be here," Jou said in a nervous tone. "I don't think this is such a good idea. Besides, this is supposed to be your day off," the boy laughed nervously hoping to discourage Yamato from going through with this plan of his. 

"Nonesense," the boy said with a proud smile. "I always help out a friend in need." 

"What a great time to show your true trait of friendship," Jou muttered sarcastically. 

"Did you say something?" 

"Um, I just asked, why did we come in the back way," Jou lied. 

"No reason in particular, other than my not wanting to be seen by rabid fangirls," Yamato said. "Besides, we have to get you to the stage so you can sing." 

"I don't think I want to now," Jou said, who felt himself starting to have an anxiety attack. 

"You have to," Yamato said. "If you want girls to notice you, you should get out there and sing!" 

The boy started to hyperventilate a bit. He _really_ wasn't the type to perform on stage. 

"Calm down, champ," Yamato said, rubbing his shoulders as if he were a boxing coach, trying to urge his best fighter to get back into the ring. "You'll do fine! We already got the song rehearsed and everything and I have it all set up for you to go on." 

"_What_!?!" 

"I was making the call here before we left my place," Yamato said. "I knew this place had one of the best karaoke lounges around and I asked if they had any songs by my band since you _are_ singing one of my songs. They said that they did, so now you have nothing to worry about." 

"I think I'm going to be sick," Jou said holding his nervous stomach. 

"Nonesense, just get out there," Yamato said, pushing him towards the stage. "Just keep telling yourself that you can do this!" 

"I feel stupid with this look," Jou frowned. "Not only do I resemble Taichi only with glasses, I can't even comb my hair with all of this gunk in it! I prefer my clothes and hair to be plain and simple!" 

"Stop making excuses," Yamato said. "This look is _per_fect for you!" 

The boy looked at Jou through his hands. 

"You look _very_ handsome like that," Yamato exclaimed. "You are a _master_piece! I am a miracle worker! I took a hopeless case and turned him into a handsome, soccer playing star!" Yamato then turned a bit red and said, "I mean, you look great like that! You are a handsome _rock_ playing star!" 

"Yeah right," the boy muttered, disregarding Yamato's sudden mentioning of Taichi. 

"I refuse to take your pessimist ways, Kido Jou! Now go out there and sing, sing sing!! Taichi would do it for the one that he loves!" The boy then muttered to himself, "Too bad it had to be Sora..." 

The boy sighed and decided to go out there. Besides, what would it hurt. It's not like Mimi was going to actually see him and he _could_ build up his confidence and courage if he _did_ go out there and sing for when he _was_ ready to surprise Mimi with a special White Day gift. A song would make a great White Day gift to Mimi, he felt. A nice, sappy JPop song for her is what he figured she would enjoy the most. He did enjoy singing and it was a small dream of his, to be able to sing onstage. It was just up until now, he never had the guts to actually do it. 

"Oh, hold on a moment," Yamato said, before Jou went up on the stage. 

"What?" 

"Give me those," the blonde haired boy said, pointing towards Jou's face. 

"My glasses," the boy asked. "Why?" 

"Rock stars don't wear glasses!" Yamato insisted. 

"Well, _this_ one does," Jou said, giving Yamato an annoyed look. 

"You can't get girls to flock to you wearing those glasses!" Yamato said. "Besides, it doesn't match with the suit." 

Jou sighed at Yamato. He then decided to give him his glasses. He figured that if he didn't wear them, no one would recognize him with the bad hair and the terrible looking outfit. He then decided to take his chances and walked onto the stage...   
****   
"Man, am I _stuff_ed," Miyako said, pushing her plate away. 

"Me too," Ken said patting his stomach. 

"I don't think I want to eat pizza for a while," Koushirou groaned. 

Both Mimi and Iori shook their heads at the three. 

"You guys should know to stop eating when you get full," Iori scolded them, sipping on a glass of water. 

"But I was so hungry," Koushirou complained. 

"Well, get up you guys," Mimi said, filled with energy. "I am all ready to go to the Planetarium!" 

"Me too!" Iori said in an excited tone. "I really do enjoy the laser light shows and I am sure Mimi-san will enjoy them too." 

"In a moment," Miyako groaned. "I think we should sit around here just a bit longer." 

Both Mimi and Iori sat back down. 

"Yeah," Koushirou agreed, lying his head down on the table of their booth. 

"'I am not really all that fond of the idea of sitting around here all day,'" Mimi teased, setting her pizza plate down on Koushirou's head. 

"Hey," Koushirou shouted. "Quit stacking plates on my head!" 

"It's fun," the girl teased, poking his cheek with her index finger. 

"You _would_ think that," Koushirou laughed, sitting up, taking the plate from off of his head. 

"Hey, look," Ken said pointing towards the stage. 

They all looked to where Ken was pointing. 

"Ooh, a show," Miyako exclaimed. "Someone has finally gotten interested enough to sing." 

"We might as well hang around for it," Ken said. 

"I guess," Mimi muttered. "But I still want to go to this Planetarium place." 

"We will, we will," Miyako insisted. "Let's just watch the show first." 

A person with wild, blue hair and a white, Elvissy looking suit, approached the stage nervously, tripping and falling the entire time. He heard a few chuckles from the audience. After he picked himself up, he looked over to his right to see Yamato giving him a thumbs up. 

Jou felt ridiculous in the wild outfit and he felt his ears going red and burning, thinking that someone was talking about the way he looked. He started to sweat terribly from nervousness. 

"How did I let him talk me into this," Jou muttered to himself. 

Jou pushed the button on the karaoke player after inserting some money and pushed the button to play, *_Negai Kanaeru Kagi_, which was a well known song that all of the girls loved. It was one of the Teen-Age Wolves' songs. 

"That boy up there looks kind of weird," Miyako noted. "He looks all wet and stuff, like he just took a bath with those bad clothes on..." 

"He must be nervous," Iori said. 

"Must be," Mimi agreed. 

"You know," Koushirou said in an observant tone, "he looks a little familiar." 

"Yeah, he does," Ken agreed. 

"That outfit he is wearing is _hideous_," Mimi said, shaking her head in disgust. "I know most people like to get a new look for themselves, like a gimmick, but that's just plain _aw_ful!" 

"No _kidding_!" Miyako said in agreement. 

"We should be judging his singing abilities, not his wardrobe," Koushirou scolded. 

"I can't help it," Mimi said. "I know I'm not into fashion as much as I _used_ to be, but that's just a fashion nightmare on that stage and that hair looks bad too!" 

"Too bad we aren't closer so we can get a better look," Miyako said. 

"We _could_ move up," Mimi said. 

"No way," Miyako said. "I'm too full!" 

They laughed as they continued to watch the boy that was up onstage. The song that started to blast from the speaker wasn't the song Jou was planning on singing. He was so nervous, he pushed the number for some other song. The boy had heard the song before and was incredibly nervous. He didn't know all of the words to this song. Yamato had a look of dread on his face when he heard the song. 

"Oh no!! Not the song...*_Love Serenade_!!" the boy said in a dreaded tone. 

The boy shook his head in nervousness. He knew that Jou could never sing such a dreaded song and live to tell about it. All kids hated it because it was for the "older generation." 

"Improvise," Yamato mouthed to Jou who looked over to him for advice. 

Right now, Jou was just swaying to the music, sweating nervously and started to sing scattered bits of the song... 

"Um....lalala...." 

**Norikomu no yo Kido Jou kaa ni kaze wo kitte hashiridasu wa**   
**Saikou no shoutaimu! Let's go! Rock'n roll!**

"Did he say..." Miyako started. 

"...Kido Jou," Koushirou finished. 

"Jou-senpai," Mimi said in a questioning tone. 

The whole group was surprised to see Jou as the one onstage singing and all of them were too shocked to actually _say_ anything.   
****   
"Jou-san started to swivel his hips to the music as if he really _were_ Elvis," the person said, shaking their head. "I thought that he had lost it after we all saw that!"   
****   
**Sangurasu wa pikapika da shi gitaa wo hiku ude mo naru wa**   
**Sekushii na boisu! Minna shibireru wa**

"Um...." 

**Kanzen muteki no rabu serenaade kikasete ageru wa**   
**Kanzen muteki no rabu serenaade yowasete ageru wa**   
**Kanzen muteki no rabu serenaade nakasete ageru wa**   
**Chikara ga minagitte kuru waa....**

After Jou finished singing, to his surprise, he got an applause. Sure the song wasn't the best in the world, but he did a good job with adlibbing, but everyone _was_ laughing at his outfit and outrageous hairdo. 

"They didn't boo me," Jou said to himself, while bowing. "They didn't hate me, even though I _did_ have to sing an awful song!" 

After everyone applauded him for the singing attempt. Mimi and the others got up from their seats and ran up to the stage along with a bunch of other people who wanted to meet up with Jou face to face, mainly to see the weird looking outfit. 

"Jou-senpai," Mimi yelled over the crowd, waving her arm, but Jou didn't see nor hear her. 

"Wow, you actually sang _Love Serenade_!" one girl exclaimed. 

"Cool how he messed up the words and still made it sound cool," someone else shouted out. 

"That's not one of the coolest songs in the world! It's _so_ old fashioned," shouted out another. 

"So is the way he is dressed," a boy shouted out at Jou. "Where did you go shopping? At a garage sale!" 

Some other kids joined in on the laughter. Jou turned red from embarassment. 

"That outfit is _hid_eous," another boy teased. "He looks like a big doofus." 

Everyone started to laugh at him, minus the friends he hadn't even seen yet. He frowned as he saw everyone laughing at him. A pretty girl then caught his eye, smiling at him, which caused him to blush furiously. 

"Mi-Mi-Mimi-kun!" the boy exclaimed, as he fell off of the stage. 

Everyone laughed even more. Koushirou, Mimi, and the others ran over to him. 

"Jou-senpai!" Mimi shouted to him, as she helped him up. 

The boy took one look at Mimi, turned red and ran off behind stage to where Yamato was standing. 

"I guess my sense of fashion is worse off than I thought," Yamato muttered nervously. 

"This is all _your_ fault," Jou shouted as he grabbed his glasses and ran out of the door. 

"Wait, come back Jou!! Taichi wouldn't run away like that!!" 

The boy didn't listen and kept going until the pizza place was no longer in sight. 

"I should have _known_ better than to listen to Yamato!" Jou cursed himself. "Now because of him, I have hair that a bullet couldn't even penetrate and look like a bad, four-eyed-Taichi-Elvis impersonator!!" 

Yamato frowned as he saw his greatest masterpiece run off. He then decided to sneak off himself before any of the girls saw him. The last thing he wanted was to be stripped down by a bunch of girls, unless they all resembled Taichi of course...   
****   
"Jou-san," Iori said in surprise. "I can not believe that, that was him onstage in that strange outfit and singing such an odd song." 

"I can't believe it either," Koushirou said. "That isn't like him." 

"He was probably joking around," Miyako said. 

"Yeah, probably," Ken agreed. "He wouldn't make a fool of himself unless he had a reason." 

"So, are we all still on for the Planetarium?" Miyako asked. 

"Sure, why not," Ken said. 

"Are you sure?" Mimi asked. "Jou-senpai looked quite upset when he left." 

"He'll be fine," Miyako insisted. "Now let's get going." 

It took a while, but Miyako finally persuaded Mimi and Iori, who also felt that they were obligated to go check on Jou, to go along to the Planetarium. She started to believe that Jou was joking around as well, but hated the fact that he had to run off so soon...   
****   
Time Jou got home, he slammed the door right behind him and sighed. 

"I bet Mimi-kun thinks I'm a _real_ weirdo now," the boy sighed. 

The boy stood up and got a look of pure determination on his face. 

"But I can't let that intimidate me! I have to get Mimi-kun to notice me and _not_ think of me as a doofus!" 

He frowned a bit. 

"But who do I ask who can give me _good_ advice?" the boy wondered out aloud. "Yamato is out since he just caused me to almost have a nervous breakdown with that disturbing mind of his and his unusual thrill of dressing me up to look a bit like Taichi is a bit frightening." 

He then laughed at himself. 

"That's what I get, going to a person for advice about dating when they don't date," he chuckled. "I think Taichi would be the better choice to go to. He _does_ date Sora afterall, but after I get out of these _awful_ clothes!" 

The boy decided to change out of his "Elvis" like clothing and to never wear them again. Burning them came to mind, but he didn't want to try that with the way his hair was. 

He wasn't sure if all of that gel and hair spray and the other chemicals he didn't recognize that Yamato had used in his hair, was flammable or not. He wasn't even sure if a _Chemist_ would be able to identify the different chemicals that Yamato had used in his hair. 

He decided to shower and wash his hair before the style became permenant, if it hadn't already, so that he could hurry and get in touch with Taichi...   
******************************************************************************************************************************* 

Comments

Note 1: I know you all are wondering about the "Elvis" thing. Well, I got the idea to use the Elvis impersonation thing because of Jou's first season drama dealing with his wanting to sing. He did have on a nice little Elvis outfit. ^^ He just didn't have the hair thing going on. ^^ 

Note 2: _Negai Kanaeru Kagi_, is Yamato's 02 theme. His band plays back up and Yamato sings the lead vocals for it. It's an okay song. I personally never cared much for it. Too much rock for me. lol 

Note 3: _Love_ _Serenade_ is Etemon's theme. The atmosphere of that song and the way Jou is dressed really goes imho. I just changed one thing. The "Etemon" to "Kido Jou." :-p The song is pretty cool to me. I find it kind of amusing how Etemon thinks so highly of himself. lol Now if I could _only_ translate some of that song other than the easy stuff, like "shoutaimu" or "gitaa" or"rabu serenaade" or "sekushii na boisuu" or other "English" stuff like that ^^; 


	4. The Advice of Yagami!

*Hey again everyone. I'm sorry for taking forever to update this. I came to a slight block trying to think of other things I can put in here so you can guess who the narrator is telling the story. Just to let you know, this has already happened and Mimi and Jou are already together, but the narrator is just telling the story of how they got together. There's another hint in here, but I'm not going to hint at that because you would get it right off. Maybe after Jou gets advice from the last person-I don't know who that's going to be yet lol-I'll give you the hint. So for now, just keep on guessing. I'm surprised none of you have made guesses yet. lol Now, like always, I don't own any of these characters or places associated with the game, manga, anime, etc., and I never will. :-p* 

Part 4: The Advice of Yagami! 

The shadowy person chuckled a bit while staring at the photo of Jou with his messed up hair. 

"He was such a fool for listening to Yamato-san and even more of a fool for letting him _do_ that to him!" The person then sighed. "After that incident, Mimi-san and the others were still quite surprised over the look and performance of Jou-san."   
****   
"I _still_ can't believe that Jou-senpai dressed up that way just to sing," Miyako said while walking down the street. 

"I know," Iori agreed. "Jou-san looked very strange. I still feel that as his friends and as fellow Chosens, we should go see how he is doing. We are obligated to." 

"You are truly showing off your sincerity trait, Iori-kun," Ken noted. 

"Maybe so," Iori started, "but I still feel that we should go check up on him." 

"Yeah!" Mimi agreed. 

"Miyako-san," a small bird started, "why was Jou-san singing the way that he was? He woke me up from my nap!" 

During their entire time at the Odaiba Pizza Palace, Miyako had Poromon with her, but he was in her backpack sleeping. After they left, he evolved to Hawkmon. The other Digimon were in the Digital World, Wormmon included, which was a surprise to everyone since he always stuck by Ken's side. 

"We have no idea," the girl told her Digimon companion. 

"We should still check on Jou-senpai before going to the Planetarium," Mimi stated. 

"I don't think we should," Ken said. "He will probably be fine." 

"Ichijouji-san is right," Koushirou agreed. "Jou-san is probably doing fine." 

"How can you be so sure?" Mimi asked her redheaded companion. 

"I don't, really," he shrugged, "but you can't run over there just because of him probably feeling a tad bit silly for embarassing himself up on stage." 

"I still don't know," Mimi muttered. 

Once again, Ken, Miyako, and Koushirou had to persuade both Iori and Mimi to stop worrying about Jou and to just go to the Planetarium.   
****   
"It took a lot of persuasion," the shadowy figure started, "but they were convinced once again." 

The person then turned the page of the photo album to show Jou in his normal attire; hair, clothes, and all. 

"Jou-san is back to normal," the shadowy person started, "but he's about to make another mistake." 

The person sighed. 

"He didn't learn his lesson, apparently," the person frowned. "The next person he goes to gives even worse advice." 

The person then laughed. 

"Well, at least he didn't get as traumatized as he did when seeking advice from Yamato-san."   
****   
Jou had just left his home once again to go off in search of another friend of his in hopes of getting some _real_ advice that wouldn't involve him having to go to a therapist for the rest of his life. 

"I thought I was _never_ going to get all of those chemicals from out of my hair. It took me about an hour, but I finally got all of it out!" Jou said while running his fingers through his normal-styled hair. "And those hideous clothes have been burnt in the fire place and will never again see the light of day." 

He smiled at that, but then soon frowned. 

"Jou no baka (Stupid Jou)!!" he said to himself. "How could I embarass myself in front of Mimi-kun like that and how could I let _Ya_mato do that to me! I got my hair back to normal but it still has that weird smell to it! I bet Mimi-kun thinks I'm some kind of a nut!" 

The boy then shook his head. 

"No," Jou said with determination, his right fist bawled up. "I _will_ obtain my goal of getting her the best White Day present to show how I truly feel!" 

The boy then started to laugh out loudly shouting, "I _know_ I will!" Everyone in the streets looked over at the strange boy who turned red from embarassment. He then quieted down and continued to make his way over to the Taichi's.   
****   
Over at the Yagami home... 

"Koushirou isn't there?" 

"No, I'm sorry, he isn't here, Taichi." 

"Okay. Thank you Mrs. Izumi," Tai said as he hanged up the phone. "Aww man! For once in my life, I need Koushirou and he's not around!" 

Seventeen year old Yagami Taichi, star, male athlete of Odaiba High, had finished up his date early. He remembered he had an assignment to work on for his class and the only person he knew of, other than Miyako, that could help him out with his computer was Koushirou. His computer was giving him a bit of trouble. He was hoping that he would have spent the day at home, but that wasn't the case obviously. 

"Well, I guess I could always go over to Sora's to get this assignment done," the boy smiled. "Or either get her to come back over here." 

Currently, Taichi had the entire place to himself. His father was working that day and his mother had gone out to do some grocery shopping. Hikari was also out for the day with her good friend, Daisuke. Taichi wasn't much for hanging around by himself and found it incredibly boring, so he called Sora up to invite her to come back over and to forget about his assignment. The only time he didn't mind being by himself at his home, was when Sora was with him or any other friend for that matter. 

"Great, Sora is coming right over," Taichi smiled. "Now we can officially finish our date." 

The boy was about to get a few things set up, when he heard the doorbell ring. 

"That was fast," Taichi said to himself. He then smiled a bit. "She just can't resist me." He then smiled a mischevious grin. "I think I'll surprise her." 

Taichi went over to the door, closed his eyes, and opened it. He then grabbed the person that was there and dipped them, about to give the person a nice, long passionate kiss. 

"You must be wearing heels," Taichi noted."You seem taller than what you were earlier, and you must've been working out too because you feel a bit muscular." He then sniffed a bit. "And your hair smells funny too. Are you using a new shampoo?" 

"TAICHI!!" the person screamed out in fear. "STOP IT!! LET ME GO!!" 

"What's wrong Sora?" Taichi asked, his eyes _still_ closed, ready to kiss his victim. "Your voice sounds funny. Do you have a cold or something?" 

"TAICHI, I AM _NOT_ SORA!!" 

The younger boy opened his eyes and screamed at whom he was holding. 

"JOU!?!" 

He turned lose of Jou and the blue-haired doctor-in-training tumbled to the floor. 

"What's the big idea," Jou shouted at Taichi. 

"I thought you were someone else," Taichi said in a defensive tone. "No offense, Jou, but you aren't my type!" 

"None taken!" Jou shouted back. 

Jou then started to mutter a bit under his breath, wondering if he made a mistake seeking out the advice of Taichi. Taichi noticed that Jou looked a bit stressed and of course offered to help him out. 

"What are you doing here," Taichi asked while helping Jou up. "Is something wrong?" 

"Well, sort of," Jou said brushing himself off. 

This time, Jou decided not to beat around the bush and to just come right out and tell Taichi about his predicament. 

"I needed some advice," Jou explained to Taichi. 

"You came to _me_ for advice," Taichi said in amazement. "Cool!" 

The boy then smiled at his older friend. 

"I _am_ the wisest of them all, as you know." 

"Yeah, sure," Jou said in a sarcastic manner. 

"What kind of advice do you need," Taichi asked, ignoring Jou's sarcastic remark. 

"I sorta need advice about girls," Jou said nervously. 

"Girls, huh?" the big haired boy said. "Jou, my friend, you came to the right place! I know all there is to know about girls!" 

"Really?" 

"Of course," Taichi said with a smirk. "Who would know more than me!" 

"Yeah, I wonder," Jou muttered sarcastically. 

"What exactly do you want to know?" Taichi asked in a serious tone. 

Jou started to run his hand through his hair nervously. 

"Well, I want a girl to notice me, but I have no idea on how to do that." 

"That's all," Taichi laughed. "That's not too serious a problem." 

"It isn't?" 

The young soccer player shook his head. 

"Nope, of course not," Taichi assured him. "I can help you out with that problem." 

"Thank you," Jou said. 

"No problem," Taichi told the boy. 

"So, what do I do?" Jou asked. 

"Girls love guys who act nice, cool, and suave." 

"'Nice, cool, and suave'?" 

"Of course," Taichi said with a sparkle in his eye. 

All of a sudden, the scene changed. Jou had a feeling of dread when this started to happen. 

"No, not again!" the boy shouted. 

The two were now standing in front of a flashy building, but not flashy like the one Yamato had taken him to. He noticed a few familiar landmarks and instantly realized that he was in London, England, and on the inside of the building, he saw a bunch of people playing cards and other games such as that. 

"A casino," Jou said, looking around. "What are we doing here?" 

Jou then turned to get a look at Taichi. His outfit wasn't as traumatizing as Yamato's was, but it was still different for a person like Taichi. 

"A tuxedo?" 

Taichi was dressed in an expensive looking tuxedo with a bow tie and a pair of shiny, black leather shoes. Taichi's hair was slicked back as well and he had a rose in his breast pocket. 

"How do you like my place," Taichi asked Jou. 

"Um, so far so good," Jou stated as they walked in, "but how is this going to help get girls to notice me?" 

"I'm glad you asked me that," Taichi said in a heroic, overly-confident voice. "Stick with me and you'll get all of the girls to notice you." 

The boy could only shrug at Taichi. He had no idea what he had in mind, but his fantasy seemed a lot less scary compared to Yamato's. 

A bunch of girls in skimpy looking outfits crowded around Taichi, who was smiling and just looking cool. 

"It's all in the attitude, Jou," Taichi told him. "Girls love cool guys." 

Jou nodded as he took notes. 

"Let's go have ourselves a drink," Taichi suggested. 

"Okay," Jou agreed. He was really hoping that this fantasy of Taichi's wouldn't result in him needing therapy. 

Taichi led Jou over to the bar, girls blowing kisses and shouting at Taichi as he passed by. He just winked at them and clicked his tongue. This caused some of the girls to faint. 

"Click tongue and wink at the girls while wearing a fancy looking tuxedo," Jou said out aloud as he took notes. 

"Hey, bartender," Taichi shouted, hitting his hand down on the table. 

The bartender walked up to Taichi and Jou. 

"_Taichi_!" Jou exclaimed. "You aren't allowed to drink alcohol!" 

"Quit being a party pooper, Jou," Taichi told him. "I want a drink!" 

"But..." 

"Never mind that," Taichi interrupted. 

"What will it be," the bartender asked. 

Taichi looked at the bartender and said, "One Dry Martini." He then looked over at the girls that were behind him. "Shaken, not stirred." 

Jou face faulted from Taichi's response as the girls sighed in awe. 

"One glass of milk, coming up," the bartender said. 

"I said a Martini!" Taichi corrected. 

"And _I_ said a glass of milk," the bartender argued back. 

"Do you _not_ know who I am?" Taichi asked. 

The bartneder sighed. 

"The name is Taichi," he started while acting as if he was god's gift to women, "Yagami Taichi." 

"I know who you are, Taichi!" the bartender shouted. "And I say you're getting a glass of milk!" 

Taichi face faulted from the response. 

"And while you're at it," the bartender shouted down to Taichi, "you should go back home! You know you aren't allowed in here!" 

"What?!?" the boy said, picking himself up. 

Taichi got a better look at the person behind the counter and screamed. 

"_Kaa_san!!! What are _you _doing here!" 

"I could ask the same of you, young man," said an annoyed Mrs. Yagami with her hands on her hips. "Go home this instant young man! You know you shouldn't be drinking Martinis or any _other_ alcoholic beverage for that matter!" 

"But, but..." 

"_Now_!!" 

"Yes, mom," the boy sighed. 

He turned and walked away. 

"Even in my dreams, my mother ruins my fun for them," Taichi muttered. He then turned to Jou and said, in a gloomy manner, "Let's go, Jou." 

"Okay," Jou agreed. 

"I didn't even get to play on the slot machines," Taichi muttered. 

"Wait, what about the girls?" Jou asked. 

"Oh yeah!" the boy exclaimed. "I'm supposed to be showing you how to get girls to notice you. You saw how suave I was acting, right?" 

He nodded. 

"That's all there is to it, and dressing nicely of course." 

Taichi pulled the collar of his tux as more girls crowded around him. 

"Let's get to my car," Taichi said. 

"_Car_!!!" Jou said in surprise. 

Taichi ran ahead of Jou and hopped into his Ferrari. 

"A Ferrari!! How can _you_ afford a Ferrari!" 

"Never _mind_ that," Taichi said. "Get in." 

"But you don't have your license yet," Jou shouted out nervously. "What if you get a ticket!" 

"Boy, you sure know how to have fun," Taichi muttered sarcastically. 

"I am only taking caution," Jou said in a proud manner. 

"That's something else you need to work on," Taichi said while turning the key in the ignition. "You need to learn how to walk on the wild side sometimes too. Girls like guys who like to have fun and those who like to take chances; not guys who hang around the house all day playing it safe. You have to be cool and suave, remember? You can't be cool and suave if you don't want to live a bit dangerously and earn the name 'Danger' like me." 

"But your name isn't "Danger," it's Taichi!" 

"Danger's my middle name," Taichi smirked and said in a sweet tone as the girls screamed for him. 

Jou just rolled his eyes and hopped into the front seat of the Ferrari. All of the girls, that could, hopped into the backseat. The top was down, so a lot of the girls were in the car. After everyone was settled, Taichi put his foot down on the accelerator and pulled off into the brightly lit streets of London. All of the girls were hugging on Taichi as he drove, the speedometer reading going higher and higher. 

"Taichi," Jou shouted. "You are going over the speed limit!" 

"I'm living on the wild side, Jou," Taichi said between the smothering hugs of the girls. "I'm living dangerously." 

"More like stupidly," Jou shouted at him. 

"Yes, mom," Taichi mocked. 

"Hey! I'm just being cautious!" 

"Wild side, Jou, wild side," Taichi repeated. "Girls like guys who live dangerously, dress nice, and act suave." 

Jou wanted out. He wasn't ready to die yet and he surely didn't want to die in a car crash. The older boy then noticed something up ahead that Taichi didn't. It was a person standing out in the middle of the road. 

"Taichi, look out!!" 

"Huh?" the boy asked while looking ahead. 

He saw what Jou had now. A figure was in the middle of the road just standing there. Taichi was currently going as fast as the speedometer would go and stopping wasn't going to be easy. He put on brakes hard to avoid hitting the person. He came _very_ close to hitting the person, but luckily he didn't and stopped within a quarter of an inch of the person. 

"_TAICHI_," the person shouted with her hands on her hips. "What are you doing with all of those girls!" 

"Sora?" Jou and Taichi said together. 

"Well!" the girl demanded sternly while tapping her foot. 

"It's not what you think, Sora," Taichi said in a defensive tone. "These are all of Jou's girls!" 

"Oh really?" Sora said, her arms folded across her chest. 

Taichi got out of the car and handed the rose he had to Sora and took out a diamond. 

"What is this for?" Sora asked in surprise at the diamond. 

"Well, diamonds _are_ forever, just like your beauty and just as we will be." 

She smiled at him and gave him a hug while Jou gagged at the corny, "diamonds are forever," line. All of a sudden, everything went back to normal and Jou and Taichi were back in the living room of the Yagami home. 

"We're back!" Jou said happily. 

"What were you two doing," Sora asked. "I rang the bell and knocked, but I didn't get an answer. I knew that you wouldn't just leave knowing that I was coming over, so I just let myself in. The door was unlocked." 

"I was just helping Jou out and giving him some advice," Taichi told her. 

"Really," the young girl asked. "What kind?" 

"Just some guy stuff that you wouldn't understand," Taichi told her.   
****   
"I personally think that asking a person such as Sora-san would have been a great idea for Jou-san," the shadowy figure said. "Due to his situation, asking a female would have probably gotten him better advice than these guys who know practically nothing." 

The shadowy person shook their head at the situation. 

"It would have been the logical thing to do," the shadowy person said, "but I guess when it comes to love and crushes and worrying about impressing the one you truly admire, there's no room for logic..."   
****   
"I don't think I _want_ to know," Sora chuckled. "You guys looked as if you were playing some kind of a game. You looked as if you were driving and Jou was your petrified passenger." 

"Ha-ha," Taichi laughed sarcastically. 

"Jou-senpai, are you okay," Sora asked, noticing how scared Jou looked. He was still a bit nervous from the car incident and Taichi driving so fast. 

"Yeah, I'm fine," Jou assured the 17-year-old Tennis Star of Odaiba High. 

"Hey, what's that weird smell," Sora asked while sniffing the air. 

"I was going to ask the same exact thing," Taichi said, sniffing the air as well. 

"It's my hair," Jou sighed. "It's a long story and I don't want to get into it." 

Taichi laughed a bit. Jou shot him an annoyed look. 

"Sorry," Taichi apologized with a chuckle. 

"Well, I better get going." 

"Okay," both said. 

"Don't forget, Jou," Taichi started while giving him a thumbs-up, "act cool and suave and dress nice." 

"Right, Taichi," the older boy said as he left. 

"Cool and suave?" Sora asked. 

"Guy stuff," Taichi said. 

"What _kind_ of 'guy stuff' and what was wrong with him?" 

"If you _must_ know," Taichi started, "I was giving Jou advice about girls." 

The girl started to laugh. 

"_You_, girls?" 

"He wanted to know how to get girls interested in him," Taichi continued, ignoring Sora's laughter. "I told him that girls like guys who live dangerously, act suave, dress nicely, and just looks good in general-like yours truly here." 

Sora took a deep breath and laughed again. 

"What?" Taichi asked. 

"I can't believe you told him something like that!" 

"Why not," Taichi asked. "It's true." 

"Boys are _so_ clueless," Sora said with a giggle. "Taichi, do you _honestly_ believe that I like you because of those things?" 

"Well, um yeah," Taichi said while putting a hand in the back of his head nervously. "Don't all girls like that?" 

"This one doesn't," Sora told him with a smile. "I like you for you." 

"You do?" 

"You sound surprised," Sora noted. "Girls don't go for all of that fancy stuff, unless they're shallow or something like that. They like a guy because of the type of person he is, not because of how he may dress or because of how cool he may act." 

"Aww, what do you know," Taichi joked. "You're just a girl." 

Sora was about to playfully hit him, but Taichi caught her hand and kissed her before she had the chance to. She gave into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. After they broke the kiss, Taichi smiled at her. 

"We can now finish our date," he smirked. 

Sora gave him a wicked smile, grabbed his hand, and pulled him out of the living room towards his room...   
****   
"Hmm, maybe Taichi is right," Jou said while walking away from the Yagami home. "Maybe I _am_ too cautious. Maybe I _should_ act as he did." 

He started to wonder a bit. 

"I wonder if I can still wear my tuxedo," he said out aloud. 

With that, Jou hurried himself home to find a Tuxedo to put on to try once again to impress the pretty and popular Tachikawa Mimi... 


End file.
